


Scènes coupées

by Girlcameleon



Series: Hors Normes [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Transformation, Virus
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlcameleon/pseuds/Girlcameleon
Summary: Pleins de petits bonus pour vous tous =)





	Scènes coupées

Chapitre 1

_ Se débarrasser d'une rivale _

 

-Steeeeeeve….s'il te plaît j'en peux plus, arrête.” Danny haletait sous les coups de reins de son partenaire qui le tenait fermement contre le comptoir de la cuisine, profitant du fait que son petit détective ne s'était pas méfié de lui une fois rentrée d'un rendez vous avec les avocats chez Rachel.

L'homme blond avait été épuisé par une conversation stérile et inutile. Rachel ne récupérait pas la garde de Grâce car il était prouvé que cette dernière rendait Danny heureux et un Danny heureux, rendait Steve heureux, et le non humain heureux était beaucoup plus gérable pour la société.

Du coup, cela n'avait servi à rien, sauf à enlever l'odeur de Steve et à mettre celle de son ex épouse sur lui. Et l'Alpha n'avait pas aimé, d'où le fait qu'il lui ai sauter dessus en embuscade et fait sauvagement l'amour, laissant un Danny haletant et tout faible dans ses bras et plus que contenté.

L'alpha finit par jouir, les nouant ensemble et il flatta doucement le ventre légèrement gonflé de son petit partenaire avant de lui dévorer le cou de baisers attentifs et plein d'amour.

 

-je te préfères comme ça. Si plein et portant mon odeur. Je te jure je vais trouver un moyen de te garder parfumer ainsi pour que tous sachent que tu es à moi.”

 

Danny ne pouvait pas dire grand chose, essayant de reprendre son souffle, écrasé entre le corps de Steve dans son dos et le comptoir face à lui.

Mais d'un coup, l'Alpha émit son grognement territoriale comme lui avait expliquer Chin et il se raidit malgré la félicité qu'il subissait, quelqu'un venait de sonner à la porte d'entrée et cette personne s'acharnait dessus.

Puis le téléphone de Danny sonna, avec la musique de Psycho. Et il sut que s'était Rachel. Steve lui avait certainement dû la sentir dès qu'il s'était mis à grogner.

Mais pour l'humain il était hors de question de répondre au téléphone et encore moins d'ouvrir à Rachel ainsi. Et Steve en était fortement capable vu qu'il avait déjà reçu un homme du nom de Mamoho quand il l'avait noué dans le salon et que ce dernier s'était présenté pour rencontrer Danny.

 

D'ailleurs il émit une protestation quand Steve enroula ses mains de façon protectrice autour de ses hanches et amorçait un début de mouvement.

 

-Steven John McGarrett je te préviens que si tu ouvres à mon ex femme alors que nous sommes encore tous les deux... réuni je trouverai le moyen que tu ne m'approches plus avec tes stupides idées pour me parfumer comme tu le dis si bien.”

 

Et aussitôt l'ancien Navy Seal émit un bruit de protestation. Cela aurait été bien pour humilier l'ex femme de son partenaire. Mais bon d'accord il devrait avoir une autre idée pour lui passer l'idée de venir ainsi chez lui sans être invité.

 

Il dit à Danno de lui dire qu'ils étaient indisponible pour le moment mais qu'il lui dirait quand passer. Il était évident qu'elle plaidait encore pour la garde de Grâce.

Et une fois le message envoyé, il soupira en l'entendant partir enfin de là.

 

-Danno… je te jure qu'elle va comprendre où est sa place la prochaine fois qu'elle viendra ici.”

Et étrangement cela faisait un peu peur à l'humain.

 

_ Xxx _

 

Plusieurs semaines avaient passées et Steve demanda à Danny d'inviter Rachel à venir parler dans quelques heures avec eux deux. 

Chin et Kono partiraient sortir Grâce au cinéma pendant ce temps là.

L'humain accepta limite à contre cœur, s'inquiétant de ce que pouvait avoir Steve en tête et ce dernier une fois le message envoyé et la réponse positive de Rachel reçue, il fut tiré dans leur chambre où Steve le déshabilla en un rien de temps et le jeta sur le lit avant de venir sur lui en mode prédateur.

 

-je vais te faire gémir et te faire autant subir de plaisir que tu en demanderas encore et encore ” le brun était venu lui chuchoter ses mots dans le creux de son oreille avant de le dévorer de baisers enfiévrés qui rendirent très rapidement Daniel haletant et quémandeur de ses baisers et surtout lui faisant oublier ses protestations.

Et très rapidement, l'humain se retrouva les jambes écartées et qui reposaient sur le dos musclé de Steve qui s'activait à le sucer comme un dieu tandis que deux de ses doigts le doigtaient avec douceur et éviter cet endroit si particulier pour le préparer pour la suite de leur session.

 

Bon sang, il allait le tuer avec la lenteur qu'il lui imposait, puis il poussa un cri de plaisir quand Steve accéléra ses mouvements et frôla sans pitié sa prostate et rit car Danny avait osé le dire à voix haute.

 

Bien sûr Steve avait tout préparer et pendant qu'il s'occupait de faire l'amour à son partenaire, Kono avait bien prit Grâce pour aller au ciné alors que Chin, qui était resté en bas, faisait entrer Rachel, parce que, oui, il savait qu'il pouvait tenir le rythme pendant des heures, et faire venir son Danno plus d'une fois, et il avait bien sûr bien calculé le temps qu'il fallait pour la femme de venir. Et connaissant maintenant ce côté très “ j'aime avoir le contrôle” il savait qu'elle serait en avance et il s'assurera de faire crier de plaisir son petit humain.

Déjà rien que cela risquait de la rendre un peu honteuse, mais surtout Chin se chargeait de lui expliquer en détail leur façon de procéder.

Il se retient de rire, car lui, aurait même fait pire, il avait eu en tête de prendre Danny face à cette humaine qu'il détestait tant, mais il savait que Daniel ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

 

En tout cas, il finit par jouir avec force dans le corps chaud de son amant et s'effondra sur lui, bougeant encore un petit peu alors que son nœud les unissait encore. 

Il se redressa en embrassant tendrement les lèvres rougies de son partenaire et frotta doucement sa main sur le bas ventre légèrement gonflé.

 

-Tu serais plus que beau le ventre gonflé de notre bébé, mais pour le moment je me contente de te remplir de mon sperme. Tu sais ce que j'aime le plus quand je me dégage de toi?”il sourit quand un Danny essoufflé lui demanda ce que cela était.” Voir mon sperme goûté hors de toi car je sais que c'est moi qui est fait ça et que personne d'autre ne le fera.” Il sourit largement et après plusieurs minutes, entendant Chin converser avec Rachel et s'entend l'odeur de cette dernière qui trahissait sa gêne, il sorti de Danny et se pencha vers la table de chevet pour attraper un objet qu'il avait acheté depuis peu et qu'il avait en idée d'utiliser sur Danny pour de nombreuses idées.

Il l’avait à peine recouvert de lubrifiant pour soulager son insertion quand le détective essaya de se redresser pour aller à la douche.

Mais une main autoritaire le repoussa sur le lit et sur le dos, tandis que Steve s'aider de l'autre pour lui écarter à nouveau les cuisses. Il lui demanda de se laisser faire alors que son humain, serrait son anus pour éviter au sperme de l'autre humain de sortir de lui et sur le lit. Et il sourit encore plus quand Danniel aperçu le plug anal qu'il allait utiliser sur..enfin en lui.

 

Il pesta car son petit blond ne voulait pas se laisser faire alors que Steve lui disait pourquoi il voulait l'utiliser. Enfin, il ne donna qu'une seule de ses nombreuses raisons.

 

Et c'est un pauvre Danny, très gêné, avec l'interdiction de se laver, devant porter cela, qui se retrouva devant une Rachel très embarrassée qui avait eu l'explication de Chin et que les humains ne purent vraiment discuter du sujet de Grâce.

 

Un non humain n'aimait pas que l'on s'approche sans son autorisation de son territoire et de sa meute.

Car il pouvait être très violent ou dans le cas de Steve très imaginatif pour montrer ce qui lui appartenait.


End file.
